deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/FIRE EMBLEM FANON CHAPTER 3
It was bad enough having to deal with a wounded soldier. It was even worse having to deal with two Dark Mages who are after your sword for unknown reasons as well. Warpy pulled out her Silver Sword and leapt in front of Shadow. “What do you want it for?! I will protect Shadow’s blade until he decides to give me the other on-.” The female dark mage moved so fast she was a blur, and she kicked Warpy’s blade out of her hand, and then...scratched her behind her ears? Warpy dropped all defenses, purring and nuzzling the Dark Mage. Almost nonchalantly, the woman turned to look at the rest of the group. “Your friend is wounded. Give him to me. I can heal him.” She told the heroes. Des shook his head and held his servant closer. The mage rolled her eyes, then blasted a healing spell right into Saikou’s form. The arrow dissipated, and the wound closed itself. “Saikou!” Des cheered, his mood brightening upon seeing that his friend was okay. The mage pulled a strand of blue hair from her eyes. Shadow gulped at her beauty. “What do you want?” He asked, voice shaking from the mix of emotional trauma, shock at seeing his kingdom fall, and the intimidating look of the woman in front of him. “My name is Tier. Tier Brylle, Dark Mage. Now, give me Falchion if you want to live.” The woman pushed. Shadow was overcome with a feeling of protectiveness towards his blade, and hefted it in a motion that signified he wasn't giving it up. “I won't bestow you with this blade, until you explain what you want with it.” Shadow said, edge in his voice. The woman smirked at him then turned around, showing off her back before she gestured to the brown haired man next to her. “Bonde, take these guys to camp. I'll stay here and finish off the Plegians.” She nonchalantly told her partner. Bonde grinned and nodded, then waved the heroes off in the direction of the forest. All the Shepards could hear for a while were pained screams and bursts of magic. Soon enough, the Shepards found themselves in a deep and dark part of the forest. A fire was already burning, and there were only two tents in sight. Bonde turned back to all of them. “I'll go get some firewood, alright? You guys just wait around here, but don't go anywhere. Tier’ll be back in, oh I dunno, ten minutes tops.” he told them. And with that, he walked off into the night. Things were quiet for a moment, before Aqua smacked Warpy in the back of her head. “Taken down by a fucking ear scratch?! I thought you were a great knight!” Aqua barked, flabbergasted. “What can I say?! It felt really good!” Warpy growled backed at her. “Arguing won't get us anywhere!” Gia protested, separating them before Shadow could do anything. Aqua and Warpy turned away from one another, arms crossed. “Yeah, I’m not a fan of this whole thing either. Like, what the hell Shadow? Following Dark Mages into the woods? Eleven out of ten plan, let’s do it again sometime!” Chesk said, sarcasm clearly present his words. Shadow let out an irritated noise at his friend’s satire. “Well, did you SEE what she did to those soldiers?! What do you think she would’ve done should I have denied?!” he yelled at his ally. Chesk grunted in response to that. Dumb as the plan was, he had a point. “I agree with Chesk, I don’t trust that lady. Just somethin’ about her don’t like, so do me a favor and watch your back Shadow.” Agent said, giving Shadow a stern nod. Shadow nodded and took a seat on the ground, the other Shepards following his example and resting their tired bodies. After a couple of quiet moments came to pass, the snap of a twig alerted everyone to the presence of Bonde, who was carrying an armful of firewood. “Back! Also, you might wanna turn around.” The heroes whirled around, and noticed Tier had shown back up. Judging by her position, which was a very casual pose where she was leaning against a tree. “So, now that you’ve all rested up, you want some answers?” Tier asked, mostly directed at Shadow. The prince moved to stand up, but Tier waved him down, signalling to him to stay put. “You ARE the Shepards, yes?” she asked them. “Well let’s see. Armor, swords, spears, most of us have blood on ourselves meaning we were in a fight, the prince is here with that legendary blade you were asking for… What else do we fucking look like?” Chesk spat at her, edge so present he could make a triangle seem like a circle. Tier’s eyes narrowed and the air seemed to drop about ten degrees. “I’d suggest not using that tone around me, Fire Swordsmen.” she told him, her edge combatting his. “Lady, that’s my tone for every stranger like you who meet. Maybe you could give me and my friends some answers and I’ll drop it. Whadaya say, Dark Mage?” He replied. Shadow angrily sighed at this, it had gone on long enough. It was time for him to break it up. “Okay! Miss Tier-” “Just Tier.” she deadpanned. “R-Right, Tier. Can you explain to us why you want Falchion?” he asked simply. Tier took a seat indian-style across from the group, with Bonde sitting down next to her. The blue-haired woman started it off like any fantasy story would. “Dark times are coming, as I’m sure what you could all tell from what you saw earlier. What happened tonight was merely a premonition. That man, King Venir, is hoping to reawaken the Fell Dragon Grima. To do so, he needs the Fire Emblem. You DO have the Fire Emblem, right?” Tier asked rather urgently. Shadow nodded and patted his tattered dress coat where it laid. “Then we’re already halfway there. Give it to me. No funny business, I swear. I’m going to use it to end this dark time right here and now.” she said sincerely. Shadow nodded and slowly, cautiously, handed over the Emblem. Tier took it and grinned, before she blinked and took a second look. “Where...where are the gems?!” she asked, angered. Shadow flinched. “We separated them! In case someone tried to steal it! The only one who knew where they are is...my father.” he trailed off, clearly growing sadder. Tier sighed. “Well, until we get those gems, we aren’t going to stop Venir any time soon. Sleep tonight, and we move tomorrow.” Tier said, ticked off. She stood, then walked into her tent, and disappeared. Needless to say, everyone followed that order. The next morning, Tier’s tents and fire pits disappeared at a literal snap of her fingers. “Everybody up! We don’t have enough food, so for now, we’ll march until we get to a town!” the blue haired women called out. Groudon shook his head. He didn’t trust the Dark Mage, though that was to be expected, given his status of priest. “Who put you in charge?” he asked sarcastically. “I did.” Tier replied, just as sarcastically, walking ahead of the group. The Shepards all sighed, and fell in behind her. After an hour of exhausting walking, they came up on a hill. At the top, the Shepards got a clear view of what had to have been ten Plegian Knights - three on horseback, two archers and five foot soldiers - setting up a camp. Tier nodded. “Okay...Shadow, you go with me. Neko, flank them. Thief, Fire Swordsman, you two rush right up the middle. Spearman, rush them...” Her orders were made clear, and were executed. Warpy rushed in, uttering a loud battle cry, and jumped at a foot soldier, swinging her blade at a Plegian who blocked the attack with their own sword. While Warpy distracted them, Agent and Chesk rushed in, poised to strike with their blades. One dagger glinting in the sunlight, and the other literally on fire. The Fire Swordsman only had one chance with this, and he intended to take out every horse rider in one shot! They rushed in, and Chesk drove his knife right into one horse rider’s horse, hard enough to send that horse into the next one, and that one, into the next. What he DIDN’T expect, was for the soldiers to hop right up and rush at them. The knight cursed while Agent kicked one down, and stabbed them in their throat, ripping his weapon out as blood ran down both it and the soldier’s neck. Chesk ran in to help, but was caught off guard when another soldier ran into attack. Chesk fought him off, stamina rapidly dwindling. “I’ve got him, Chesk!” Groudon smirked, lifting up a giant hammer that he seemed to have taken out from nowhere, while also having appeared out of thin air, and decking the soldier. The Fire Swordsman collapsed promptly, and Groudon patted his friend’s back. “I got your back, buddy!” he said dorkily, Chesk flicking him in the nose. After a brief bit of recoil, Groudon offered his friend his hand and helped him up. The two friends proceeded to bump fists, grinning at each other. On the other side of the battlefield, Radical was decking the shit out of any foot soldier who happened to get within 8 feet...And he appeared to be very proud of that. At the same time Shadow and Tier were fighting alongside one another...surprisingly well. Wherever Tier missed, Shadow would cover, and whenever Shadow missed, Tier would cover. “You’re pretty good!” Shadow laughed, trying to lighten the tension by complimenting his partner. “I know. You’re not too bad yourself.” Tier complimented back, firing a bolt of magic at a foot soldier who was attempting to flee. At the same time, Derp was using his bare fists to decimate one final foot soldier. After doing so, he casually dropped the body and looked around. “Hmm...there should be two more baddies…” *THWIP THWIP* Out of nowhere, two arrows dove right at Derp, nearly hitting him right in the face. But the clown mage simply dissipated into purple smoke and the arrows phased right through him. “Baka.” Is all Derp said, before hiding behind a rock. Tier noticed the sudden arrowmen, and gestured to Gia. “Beastkin, the arrows won’t affect you right? Take care of it.” Tier told him sincerely. Gia blinked and shrugged before transforming into his Tarantula form and diving towards the arrowmen. Needless to say, they didn’t last long against a beastkin of that size. Tier grinned at the performance. “Well, I’m glad you shepards didn’t let me down. You ARE as good as they say.” she complimented. Shadow grinned, “Well...We try, yeah?” With that, the Shepards continued on in their quest to retrieve the gems. First, they’d start with the next country over…. SUPPORT CONVERSATIONS! Derp and Radical Rad: Hoy Derp! What's that you're reading? Derp: JawJaw's Kooky Quest. Ever hear of it? Rad: Can't say that I have. What's it about? Derp: Za Warudo. Rad: Za Warudo? Derp: Za. Warudo. And these things called Squats. Basically they're manifestations of your Aura that do crazy stuff. Rad: Um...go on... Derp and Rad achieved Support Rank C! Chesk and Groudon Chesk: ANIKI! Groudon: Hey there Chesk! How goes training today? Chesk: Well i'm feeling the burn! HA! PUN! Groudon: dude that sucked. Chesk: Of fuck you! Think you'll ever change classes? Groudon: Why wouldn't I pray to Groudoka Sama? Chesk: I dunno, I feel like you'd have the best of both worlds if you could heal and fight at the same time. Groudon: I'll...consider it. Chesk and Groudon ahieved Support Rank C! Tier and Warpy Warpy: H-Hey you! Tier: Hm? Oh it's the famous Neko Knight. Warpy: I'm stronger t-than I look! I know you beat me...with an ear scratch...but i'm better than that! Let's fight again! I can beat you! Tier: ... Warpy: W-What are you- AH! NO NOT MY EARS AGAAAAAAAI- Nyaaaaaaaa~...... Tier: Good kitty~. Warpy: M-My name is Warpy... Tier: Good Warpy.~ Warpy and Tier achieved Support Rank C! Shadow and Tier Shadow: Hm? Oh uh, Tier! There you are! What do you have there? Tier: HM?! Oh nothing! *hides the thing* Shadow: Are you...writing something? Tier: I'm...why do you care? Shadow: Huh? Tier: Why would you be interested? Shadow: Well..we're travelling together right? Might as well be friends. Tier: Friends eh? Even though i'm a Dark Mage and you're an Ylissean Prince. Shadow: I don't discriminate. Not my style. Tier: ...*Smirks* Alrighty then. Well our main character is a girl named Jade... Shadow and Tier achieved Support Rank C! Category:Blog posts